fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Kotatsu
is a Third Generation Second Class Fire Soldier formerly in Special Fire Force Company 1. Due to her service for Rekka Hoshimiya, she is being disciplined under Special Fire Force Company 8's watch. Appearance Tamaki is a young girl of average height with long, straight dark hair tied into twintails, golden eyes with white pupils similar to Shinra, and a slender but well-proportioned body. On missions, her outfit consists of black panties and bra, a protective outer jacket, a neck protector, dark boots and protective gloves.Chapter 8 Parts of her outfit are coated with blue lines. Tamaki's torso is open, revealing her entire stomach area and cleavage. Her trousers are also exposed at the buttocks. The sleeves of her jacket appear to be too long for the arms and the buttons are in the shape of cross-like symbols. Her outfits previously contained patches with "1" on it, to signify Tamaki's affiliation to the 1st Special Fire Brigade. While off duty, during her time at the 1st, Tamaki wore a more modest outfit, which consists of a light dress, a dark-colored garment with long sleeves over it, leggings, dark shoes, and a headband. Tamaki's collar is tied up with a string in a ribbon-like fashion that has a cross-like button on it. As a member of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, she wears an orange jumpsuit. She also wears the habit of a nun when performing religious services including blue lines to signify her being part of a Special Fire Force. She later combines her Fire Force uniform and her habit, wearing her habit in addition to her neck brace and gloves. She wears an oversized bunker jacket that functions as a dress although with black tights and shoes.Chapter 155 While under the effects of her Ignition Ability, Tamaki gains noticeable cat-like traits, which include two forked-tails, cat ears, and claws. Personality Tamaki has displayed vulgar qualities, such as being excessively loud and boastful while wearing the bare minimum of her Special Fire Brigade uniform. Despite this, Tamaki has shown a friendly demeanour and kindness toward others, especially members of her brigade and children. She is known to be exceptionally clumsy, which she blames her "Lucky Lecher Lure" for, resulting in her stumbling into intimate or humiliating situations, for which she often blames others. This, along with her bad luck, embarrasses her to no end. Tamaki is easily annoyed by other people and shows dissatisfaction when her superiors are confronted by lower-rank Fire Soldiers. She is very proud of Company 1 and thinks highly of its members, especially its commanders. In spite of this, she has also formed bonds with members of Company 8 and Company 2. Tamaki has shown to be insecure about her strength compared to her peers, especially in terms of conviction as she felt she did not join the Fire Force for a particular reason. These insecurities build into anger before giving way to her newfound drive to catch up and improve herself. In spite of her doubts and aggression, Tamaki is a courageous person with a strong sense of justice and a drive to protect those around her. Even when afraid of enemies who are stronger than her, she is able to remain level-headed despite her fears and attempt to fight back and calmly analyse the situation. Despite holding him in high regards, Tamaki immediately disobeyed Rekka Hoshimiya after seeing how he treated innocent people, finding a way to call for help even after being violently beaten.Chapter 27, page 15 Even when feeling deep sadness and confusion when she found out her commander's evil intentions, she turned against him and was welcome to any punishment she would received for her unknowing role in his crimes, no matter how minor. Abilities Despite her affiliation with the elite Company 1, Chapter 0, page 31 Tamaki's initial showings do not reflect her true abilities as she had yet to tap into her full potential. Despite this, Tamaki has shown to be able to quickly assess her situations to plan out her next move and speculate about an opponent's abilities. These crisis management skills have proven valuable in saving lives.Chapter 28 When backed into a corner, Tamaki has shown the ability to find ways of improving her firepower, like using her own clothes as fuel. As a member of Company 1, she is also a fully qualified sister of the Holy Sol Temple and able to officially deliver the rites for Infernals. As a Third Generation pyrokinetic Tamaki is immune to most burnsChapter 29, page 6-7 and can use her Ignition Ability to cover herself in pink flames. Her powers grant her various cat-like traits when activated, including: cat ears, two forked tails and nails on her fingertips. This is an ability she dubbed "Nekomata". With her Ignition Ability active, Tamaki's agility and mobility are substantially increased, allowing her to run on all fours and across rooftops. She can use her forked-tails to propel herself forwards or upwardsChapter 170 or generate a blast of fire, which is strong enough to break through building wallsChapter 8, page 3 or repel Infernals. She can also restrain her targets in a circle of fire by lengthening these tails,Chapter 7, page 13 or use them as a distress signal by the same process.Chapter 28, page 8 With additional training, Tamaki's abilities evolve to allow her to coat her entire body in flames which takes the form of a humanoid cat. She is also able to generate larger, almost transparent flames in the shapes of fangs and other features. In this state, her flexibility improves dramatically and she is able to destroy large fire constructs created by powerful opponents. Background While attending school, Tamaki's clumsiness lead her to being ostracized by other girls at school, whose actions included verbal bullying and forcing her to sit out of the way. After her friend became a sister she assured Tamaki that she could pass the test to take the occupation as well, during which she fell over and sprouted fire tails. When her school peers found out she had become a Third Generation, they questioned if she'll become a fire soldier and join Company 1. Venturing to the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral with her friends, Tamaki laid eyes on the warm and encouraging Rekka, leading to her wanting to become a sister of his brigade.Chapter 170, page 9-15 Plot Introduction arc Tamaki participates in the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where she meets Shinra Kusakabe and gets irritated with him staring at her chest with his devious grin. Tamaki attempts to stop Shinra from approaching Leonard Burns, but gets groped in the process, much to her dissatisfaction. When the simulation exam begins, she notices how further Shinra has advanced, which pushes her to use her own Ignition Ability in hopes of recovering her position. Inside, Tamaki teams up with Arthur Boyle to fight Joker, despite Shinra's warnings, thinking it to be part of the exam. When the stranger uses a substance to detonate the building, Tamaki decides to ally herself with the two Fire Soldiers in order to survive the jeopardy. When she starts falling from the sky, Leonard catches her, after which she stubbornly claims that she could've survived on her own accord. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc When trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Companies arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral, Tamaki recognizes Shinra in the crowd and spectates the event. After training, an Infernal is spotted in the Shinjuku District, and Tamaki informs the newcomers of the emergency and directs them to their respective Company Commanders for the duration of the mission. Afterwards, she leads a few people to an abandoned building, where Rekka claims to know of a prayer that can protect people from succumbing to the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Tamaki, asked to be dismissed by Rekka so he can focus on the prayer, insists she stays because she wants to witness it with her eyes. Tamaki is then hugged by Rekka, who starts thanking her loudly. The hug soon turns into painful suffocating, and Tamaki collapses from shortness of breath. As she lays on the ground, she witnesses Rekka turn a mother into an Infernal and kill her brutally, and realizes he isn't the man she thought he was. After recollecting herself, Tamaki slaps Rekka for conducting experiments with people's lives, but is quickly punched and told that she will not intervene with his passion for violence. Tamaki then lets out a loud cry for help, and uses her Nekomata as a distress signal. When Rekka notices her disobeying him, he starts repeatedly kicking her, but all she can think of is how much she admired him. Suddenly, Shinra bursts in and stomps Rekka onto the ground, saving Tamaki from harm. Shinra asks if she's okay, but she's too overwhelmed to say anything. As Shinra and Rekka engage in battle, Tamaki is surprised by Shinra's ability to fight on par with the priest. As Rekka throws his fiery punches repeatedly, they land on Tamaki's clothes which burn away, leaving her in just a bra and knickers. After Shinra repeatedly lands on her seductively from falling down, Tamaki grips his back, unable to look him in the face, and begs him to put a stop to Rekka once and for all. As he dashes forward to attack, she encourages him and watches his final attack on Rekka. As she attempts to escape with the children, her path is blocked by Rekka's flames. She soon finds herself saved when Karim intervenes and immobilizes him, before looking on as a light attacks Rekka, subsequently killing him in the process, much to Tamaki's shock. As everybody is endangered by an unknown figure shooting flaming arrows into the building, Shinra creates a smokescreen to blind them, and Tamaki bites back by using her ability to extend her tails toward the snipers, which Karim freezes, scaring them off in the process. After the ordeal, she says her goodbyes with the other rookies as they depart Company 1. For her punishment for assisting Rekka, she has to back out of her brigade activities, and during her time reflecting on the incident she is placed under the command of Company 8. Preacher Pursuit arc After Raffles III calls a conference of the brigade commanders, Akitaru Ōbi has Shinra and Tamaki come with him to the meeting, Upon arriving, she sits quietly with Shinra. After returning to the Special Fire Cathedral 8, the brigade begins looking into fire incidents for clues on the Preacher. Per Maki Oze's suggestions, she and Tamaki go to prepare dinner. During the preparations, she ends up naked with only an apron on thanks to her Lucky Lewd Syndrome, leading to Takehisa Hinawa sending her back to investigating with Maki. Shortly after, Shinra tells his brigade of the information he received from Joker, to which Tamaki reminds Shinra that he is a dangerous man who could be lying. Asakusa arc Company 8 and Tamaki go to Asakusa to follow a lead in their investigation. Upon arriving, Benimaru Shinmon deals with the purification of an Infernal, which lead to the city being damaged. As Tamaki and Company 8 help with repairing the city, her Lucky Lewd Syndrome kicks in, leading to her losing her top and smoothing her breasts in Shinra's face. During the night, Asakusa is attacked, and Tamaki nearly finds herself hit by a flame arrow which was used to kill Rekka. She and Maki later help Hinata look for Hikage, which they succeed in doing. Netherworld arc As Shinra and Tamaki clean the church's yard, she is greeted by Karim to her surprise. As Shinra was daydreaming, Tamaki hits him, and ends up in a compromising position with him due to her Lucky Lewd Syndrome. After the brigade learns that the White Hoods are hiding in the Netherworld, Akitaru asks Tamaki if she is going to join Company 8 on their mission to the Nether, to which she agrees to participates. Upon entering the Netherworld, the brigade becomes separated by mist, leading to Tamaki grabbing onto Iris' hand. To her surprise, a replica of Tamaki is also handing her hand. Activating her Ignition Ability to prove her identity, Iris is uncertain that she is indeed the real Tamaki until she falls victim to her Lucky Lewd Syndrome leading Iris to recognise that it was indeed Tamaki. Before she can take out her frustration out on the impostor, the girls are confronted by Assault. Standing in front of Iris to protect her, Tamaki sprints at the White Hood, but ends up being attacked by his Ignition Ability. Being launched into the air, she lands on-top of Assault, leading to her jacket getting stuck to him. As he struggles to deal with Tamaki's Lucky Lewd Syndrome, Iris attacks him, followed by Tamaki joining in and the pair defeating him. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Having become fed up with Lieutenant Hinawa's terrible dress sense, Tamaki, Shinra, Iris and Maki travel to Downtown Shibuya on their day off to buy him some better clothes. While shopping, Tamaki acts harsher towards Shinra due to her concern about his family situation. The shopping trip results in the girls getting carried away and buying ridiculous and cheap clothing for their superior, which gets them in trouble with Akitaru. Fifth Pillar arc After fires break out across Tokyo alongside a number of Infernals appearing, Tamaki and the rest of Company 8 mobilize in the Matchbox. After discussing the mysterious Inca's reputation and bizarre power, Tamaki's group moves to rescue civilians and destroy the Infernals. Due to the Infernals growing in number and the arrival of a Demon Infernal, Iris is unable to recite the prayers required to properly and formally exorcise. As a result, Tamaki decides to change into her habit to perform the extinguishing service herself. She, Hinawa and Vulcan face off against the Demon Infernal and are joined by Lieutenant Karim. As part of Licht's plan to destroy the Demon, Tamaki and Iris direct civilians away from danger while praying for the Infernal's soul before its destruction. Returning to base, Tamaki undergoes an ablution alongside Iris to purify themselves the next day. Deciding that she wants to help Company 8 as much as possible, Tamaki decides to perform prayers whenever necessary. Chinese Peninsula arc Tamaki joins the research team travelling to the Chinese Peninsula as the group's prayer-giver. Upon disembarking Toryū at New Qingdao, Tamaki is confused as to why her peers are tasting the soil. Traveling to the Tear in Space for clues about the Adolla Burst, everyone except for Viktor Licht is intoxicated by the land's natural gas, causing them all to act strange. When a talking mole named Schop hops on their truck, Tamaki is baffled. As night descends, Tamaki enjoys some roasted marshmallows. As Scop leads the group to the Oasis, they are all confused by a structure that resembles Amaterasu. As the team debates battling those who have invaded the Oasis, Tamaki sides with Shinra, claiming they must overcome anything that tries to interfere with the investigation. Venturing towards the Shintai, Tamaki prays for the Infernal dogs' souls that Arthur killed. The group is soon attacked by sentient Internals, and after defeating them, the group learns that the Internals are being led by a Demon Infernal who wants to make the Shintai explode, prompting the group to intervene. As half the group investigates the Shintai, Tamaki's group are instructed to keep an eye out, during which they are surrounded by Tempe and his sentient Internal followers intending to kill them. As the group engage in battle, Tamaki manages to put some Internals to rest. As Tempe becomes the only Infernal left, Tamaki becomes shocked as Ogun Montgomery began to overwhelm the Demon, and then confused when an explosion appeared in the sky during the fight, which was unknowingly caused by Shinra defeating Tempe in one second. Following the conclusion of the investigation of the Shintai, the Fire Soldiers depart back to Tokyo to their Companies. Haijima Industries arc Viktor gathers Company 8 and announces that he is a Haijima Industries spy, but is informed most of them already knew. He informs them that the company are conducting radical experiments on Third Generation children to see if they have Adolla Burst, prompting them to investigate Haijima. After Shinra and Viktor enter the Skills Development Laboratory, Viktor alerts his brigade to infiltrate the compound. While entering it in the Special Armoured Fire Engine, the vehicle is flipped by a doll. Leaving it and entering by foot, Tamaki's group is confronted by Kurono. Telling Iris to get behind her, the pair are protected from the man's attacks by Arthur and Akitaru. While the man holds Nataku Son hostage, the White Hoods engage everyone in battle in order to secure the boy who has awakened his Adolla Burst. After the fighting concludes, the White Hoods decide to retreat, and the brigade makes an alliance against the Preacher, all the while Nataku stays under the watch of Kurono. At Company 8's cathedral, Tamaki finds a letter in her locker, telling her to meet someone at the 2nd District's wasteland. Assuming the letter is from a secret admirer, she goes there, and is confronted by Assault, who fails to kill her due to Tamaki's syndrome. Assault tries two more times and fails. Operation Nether Investigation arc Following Maki's returning to the Tokyo Army, Tamaki cries and seeks reassurance that she'll return soon. After it was decided that Special Fire Force Company 2 and 8 would investigate the Netherworld together, Company 8 was divided amongst the search teams, with Tamaki being placed on Hajiki's squad alongside Takeru Noto. Upon her group entering the Nether, Tamaki's syndrome occurs in Hajiki's presence. While Hajiki is able to kill and destroy the initial wave of Infernals that attack his group, he is suddenly decapitated by Orochi. Realizing that Noto has frozen up in fear, Tamaki remains calm and attempts to carefully analyze this new foe's ability before being slashed by Orochi's attack. While her body is immune to being cut, Tamaki is too slow to counter Orochi's overwhelming offense and is pinned down. While calling out for a hero, Tamaki is freed when Noto knocks Orochi away and, now burning with anger, swears to avenge his friend and protect Tamaki. An exhausted Tamaki watches in awe and horror as Juggernaut takes dozens of savage blows as he continues his assault before he crushes Orochi underneath a bomb moments before it detonates, achieving victory at the cost of his right hand and injuring his left leg. Tamaki rushes to Noto's side hoping to treat his wounds and get him out of the Netherworld only for him to ask her to leave him behind and escape alone. When Noto finally passes out the pair are set upon by Infernals and Hajiki's reanimated body. Tamaki steels herself to fight back with the intention of dragging her comrade back to the surface. Battling Infernals to the point of exhaustion, Tamaki refuses to stop fighting until she has saved her friend. She is suddenly set upon by Sasori and another member of Knights of the Purple Smoke looking for Orochi. Panicked and realising she has no way of victory, Tamaki still promises to fight and continues to lash out until she is finally defeated. Before she is stabbed, her attacker is struck down by the sudden arrival of Captain Honda. Honda is joined by Iris, Vulcan and Akitaru who all thank her for holding on before beating Sasori. Tamaki is reduced to tears out of both relief over her rescue and frustration over her inability to win alone, before composing herself. Honda recalls all surviving Company 2 groups to their location and a terrified Licht manages to stumble into Tamaki and is overjoyed to find her and the others. Stigma arc Tamaki appears to improve herself under Benimaru's training. While Benimaru deals with Shinra and Arthur, he sends the twins to teach her. They chase her around with the goal of her being able to outrun them for 60 seconds. While she originally doesn't take it too seriously, Tamaki very quickly learns that the girls are much more dangerous than they first appear and she has to use every bit of her agility to keep away from them. Reflecting on her past, failures and the success of her friends, Tamaki finds her resolve and digs deeper into her abilities to unlock a new state of Nekomata. Ōbi's Rescue arc Learning that Akitaru was arrested by Tokyo Army, and that they were in league with the White-Clad, Tamaki and her brigade decide to rescue him at the cost of being branded traitors to the empire. Viktor takes the brigade to Joker, leading to the criminal taking the fire soldiers to his underground secret base. Trivia * Tamaki's name when shortened to "Tama" happens to be the stereotypical cat name in Japan. Tama means "ball,' and is most likely a reference to the feline habit of curling up into very round shape. * A "Kotatsu" is a table frame, covered by a heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits, and is exclusive to the Japanese culture. Domestic cats are often portrayed sleeping underneath them for warmth, as Japanese homes don't generally have floor heating vents. * Tamaki's Third Generation ability relating to a cat and her common unluckiness makes her comparable to the superstition of black cats; a superstition that they bring about bad luck. * According to her Character Profile in God of the Forge: ** Tamaki's favorite food is fish, while her least favorite are celery, carrots and peppers. ** Tamaki's favorite genre of music is Pop. ** Cats are Tamaki's favorite animals. ** Tamaki's favorite colors are white and yellow. ** She prefers people with no secrets and people who aren't too fired up. ** Tamaki respects her parents, Captain Burns, Lieutenant Karim and Huo Yan, although she has trouble dealing with Lieutenant Rekka. ** Her hobbies include napping in the park, and her daily routine involves caring for her nails and hair. ** Her shoe size is 23.5cm and her eyesight is 0.9. ** Her favorite school subject is Music and any classes where male and female students are separated. Her least favorite subject is Co-ed P.E. * Tamaki refers to her mother at one point in the story, saying that her mother would be mad if she knew her daughter was going into the Netherworld.Chapter 67, Page 15 Given the religious nature of the Nether and Tamaki's place within Company 1, it's possible that Tamaki's family has strong faith in The Holy Sol Temple. * Tamaki was ranked 2nd in first Character Popularity Poll. * February 22 is Cat Day in Japan because the word for "two" is "ni", is also a sound cats make. Referenceses:Tamaki Kotatsufr:Tamaki Kotatsupt-br:Tamaki Kotatsuuk:Тамакі КотацуCategory:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Third GenerationCategory:Fire SoldierCategory:8th Special Fire BrigadeCategory:1st Special Fire Brigade